


Danny Phantom In Dinner with the Manson

by DannyPhantomluver2



Series: Danny Phantom [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Phantom season 4 episode 2 must read The Earth's Savior first otherwise it wont make sense Dinner with Pamela! oH NO! How will Danny get through this. Along with A attack by Spectra who still needs Danny's genes to lock in her new self! how will he succeed well with the help of Sam it shouldn't be a problem. right? post PP DXS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ch  1

Authors note-

Me - Guess who's back and better than ever!

but im winging it

Danny - What I thought you were the DP freak don't wing it!

Me - Shut up! let's get on with it.

SEA 4 EPI 2

Danny Phantom

in

Dinner with the Manson's

Ch.1

Danny's Pov

I Didn't expect to be the Earth's Savior but apparently I am. I laid in my bed hands behind my head thinking of that Day. The day I finally kissed Sam on the lips for real. No Fake out make outs. Just me and her it felt like we were the only ones on Earth. It was Sunday so That means another Day of School, lucky me. What surprised me was the only craziness that happened the week after I saved the Planet was from the News caster guy and the Paparazzi before School . I was very fortunate that Lancer was passing by, or I would of been barried in People and their questions. Amity Parks been pretty quiet lately well except for Skulker, Desiree and my evil Future self, which didn't even happen in Amity park. Which reminds me I need to give him back to Clockwork. My Parent's say to enjoy the break from Ghost hunting but I can't I feel like they're planning something. I'm probably Just being Paranoid. But what's A Hero to do,when It's Hero complex acts up. I figured not to dwell on it at the moment and grabbed my crutches and headed downstairs to where my Family was gathered at the Kitchen table. ''Danny my Boy! My father Jack Fenton yelled as I stumbled into the kitchen for A bowl for my cereal , which I drew from the kitchen cabinet. I then got my favorite Cereal Chocolate bites. But before I was able to grasp the Carton of milk my hands turned intangible and the bowl fell through my hands with A bang. Luckily it wasn't A glass bowl . I glanced up at my Family and their Faces, which consisted of Concern and confusion. ''Jazz you remember in the Disasteroid Incident when I got rid of my powers? ''Yes? she said cautiously.

''Well it's like after the accident the first time. ''My body is getting use to them again.

''Oh, they all said, but Mom and Dad still look pretty freaked out. I don't think their use to it yet. Just as I was about to leave the new addition to the Fenton Family entered the Kitchen. ''Good morning she says In A sleepy tone. ''Good Morning Dani I tell her. She looks at me strangely she must know I think she should still be sleeping since I know she hasn't eaten or slept In months. ''Well I'm going to the Nasty Burger to meet up with Sam. ''You mean your Girlfriend! my overbearing Big sister says as I go Ghost grab my Crutches and begin to Float up towards the ceiling. ''Yes. I say annoyingly'', right before phasing out of the house and head for the Nasty Burger.

Nasty Burger

Sam's POV

I was waiting for Danny to show up for our date at the Nasty Burger I got here about fifth-teen minutes ago. I figured not to dwell on it and wait.I, thought of calling Tucker but he doesn't Get out of meetings until Five at the latest. I just sat there and waited for Danny to arrive.

'' Hey Manson, where's Fenton? Dash said as he came up to me with A tray with A Burger. I shuddered thinking of the horrible things that happened to God's creatures before they were slaughtered.

'' We have names you know! plus I thought we were all cool now since Danny saved the Planet? Why aren't we on A first name basis, you know treated like equals?

'' Sorry old habits. ''So where is he? I was starting to get aggravated by Dash's over indulged behavior.

'' He's running late he'll be here soon besides It's our date he's coming for you know! not all this Fan based fiasco that's been going around.It was as If on Que Danny come's Hopping in as If his life depend on it.

'' Danny! is everything OK?! He was trying to catch his breath since he had to hop run to the Nasty burger. '' I'm he inhaled deeply before releasing his breath with A exhale.''fine.

'' Hey Danny! '' what's the whoa what happened to your leg?

'' You didn't watch the news Last week? Danny asked before sitting next to me and making his hand into A fist, in the process. '' No what happened? '' I''ll tell him. I said cutting Danny off I knew it was A hard subject for him to tell let alone hear. About fifth-teen minutes later I waited for Dash to progress it. ''wow Danny , Oh I'm so sorry. He said but Danny cut him off.''Not your fault, he said. I could tell Dash wanted to protest but he just left it at that. I believe Dash thought he helped push Danny to the edge before the accident that happened to him in another reality. ''Well. Dash said while standing. '' I'll leave you to your Date . He said before leaving. '' So before Dash got here what were you doing that you were so out of breath to speak? '' Two words Fan Girls. I chuckled at his banter but scowled at the numerous Girls who all of A sudden wanted my Danny.

Middle of Amity Park

Danny's POV

I was flying to the Nasty Burger, to meet up with Sam for our Lunch Date. When I ran Into A group of Girls they were all wearing My Alter Ego Logo on their chests. I was about to go invisible when they noticed me. ''Oh crud. I thought to myself but It came out of my mouth instead. ''Great Job Fenton. I said to myself when the Nasty Burger came Into view. I turned Human just as the group of Insane Fan girls came Into view from around the Corner, Hoping as quickly as I could as If my life depended on it.

Nasty Burger

Sam's POV

After Dash left I decided it was time to tell Danny about the Dinner party, My Parents wanted us to attend. '' Danny? '' Hold that thought Sam aren't you hungry? he asked. ''Ya?I admitted. ''Tofu soy melt? or A Salad? he asked. ''Tofu soy melt, I said. '' Be right back.

15 minutes later

''Here you go. ''Now what is it you wanted to tell me? Danny said as he sat down opposite of me, '' My Parent's... ''My Parents. I didn't know how to put it. ''What about your Parents? he gave me A nervous look.

''My Parents are having A Dinner Party and well... '' I want you to attend. Danny was in the middle of drinking A soda when he spit it out missing Sam by inches.

'' A Dinner Party?'' I... I don't know Sam they hate me! well except your Grandmother but that's not the point.

'' Please for me. ''I don't want to be alone with them. ''I think their inviting My Aunts and Uncles. ''Come on Danny you know I can't stand them. ''Well except Aunt Crystal and Uncle Victor and their Son Michael. Aunt Serena Uncle Thomas and cousin Sophia I can't stand their uptight attitude!

'' He chuckled slightly. ''Sam by the stories, '' you told me about your Cousin Sofia. '' I take it you don't Particularly like her,''Am I right? '' I gave him A death glare. ''You're more than right I can't stand her!' I yelled.

'' I know Sam, let's get out of here want to go Bowling?

''Sure. I told him. he then grabbed my hand and we headed for Amity Bowl.

No ones POV

That night 7:30 p.m

Danny was paroling around Amity Park When his Ghost Sense went off. '' Now who can it be this time? Me the unbelievably and Menacing Box Ghost! Beware! I so Don't have time for this. Danny said as he sucked him into the Thermos. Eventually one Ghost led to another and it was eventually five in the Morning! He gave A big yawn and flew home.

Next Day

Monday

Fenton Works 6:30 a.m

Danny's POV

''Danny! Sweetie time for School! I heard my Mom yell from down stairs. I groaned and dragged myself out of bed Pulling off my Pajamas's and putting on my signature Shirt, Jeans and it off with my signature hairstyle. I grabbed my Backpack and Crutches and headed downstairs for Breakfast. '' Morning Danny. my mom said when I entered the kitchen.''Morning Mom. I said with a yawn. '' What time did you get home from patrol sweetie? '' yawned in the process. '' You sure you could go to school today Little brother? My overbearing big sister said glancing over her Physiology textbook.''I'm fine Jazz just a little tired.''See you guys later, I said. I'm going to pick up Sam on the way to school. ''Okay Danny have a nice day. I heard my mom say before I headed out the Door twords Sam's Mansion.

Sam's Mansion

I landed softly on Sam's Porch and knocked on the for me answered the door. I chuckled nervously before speaking.''Uh he he hello is Sam ready for School? '' Hello Daniel she said in Oh it's you face.''She's getting ready your welcome to wait for her in the Living room if you'd like. She said in a im being sarcastic tone. '' Uh thank you .I said before scurrying twords the couch hoping Sam hurry's so we can leave the sooner the better.''Daniel. Sam's mother says to me I glance up to her to give her my attention to whatever it is she wanted to tell me. ''Daniel,my Husband and I are having a Dinner party this Saturday night and we were wondering if you would like to come to accompany Samantha? ''Of course I would be delighted. ''Splendid! she yelled even though I know she was using a sarcastic tone in her voice. ''Danny! Wow saved by the bell. I thought while hearing her bedroom door open. '' Hey you! Sam says while walking down the stairs before I could respond she planted a passionate kiss against my quivering lips. '' Ready for School? '' Ya let's head out bye Mother! Sam said in a you better not of scared him tone. We left the Mansion and headed to School.

Casper High

Danny's POV

7:00 a.m

We actually arrived to School on time or actually thirty minutes when we landed we were mobbed my student's and some was pushed away from me while they closed in on me like Vultures surrounding their dead me questions about the Ghosts that just recently started attacking again it's not bad yet! emphasis on the yet. I tried to answer their questions but it came out more like slurs because of my lack of sleep since the Ghost started attacking again last week. I haven't been getting much sleep but my Family,Sam and Tuck Just thought it started last night. Which it didn't. yay! do you hear the sarcasm it's amazing! I trugged up the stairs of the school to get my Math book from my locker before First period.

Authors note

done with chapter 1

what will happen to our dear halfa read chapter 2 to find out open to ideas

thanks for reading!


	2. ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spectra

Author's Note

hey it's me again hope you enjoyed chapter 1

and to remind you read The Earth's Savior first or it won't make sense. On with the next Chapter!

Danny Phantom

In

Dinner with the Manson's

ch .2

previously on Dinner with the Manson's

I haven't been getting much sleep but my Family,Sam and Tuck Just thought it started last night. Which it did'nt. yay! do you hear the sarcasm it's amazing! I trugged up the stairs of the school to get my Math book from my locker before First period.

Now on to Chapter 2

Spectra's POV

Ghost zone

''Danny Phantom has defeated me for the last time! ''I will get my revenge! his genes are vital keys to maintain my body. ''His misery is delicious he is the key to my success. ''I will consume his misery if it's the last thing I do! ''we will discuss your problems Danny, you know how we therapists like to talk it all out! Spectra unleashes into a diabolical laugh as she disappears through a portal.

No one's POV

Lancer's class

7:45 a.m

Lancer sighed as he failed to gather the attention of his Sophomore's which were gathered around Team Phantom asking questions about the New's report of the incident that happened in Washington D.C. not to long ago.''Class settle down''! the out of shape Teacher yelled through the escalating bickering of the class. No matter what he yelled he couldn't settle them, through pure frustration yelled ''So B. It! people settle down and let Danny and his friends be!'' the class groaned but listened to their teacher.''Now let's begin chapter two of The Taming of the Shrew''. The class erupted in another group grown before silence struck the class.

Danny's POV

8:30 a.m

I tried to stay awake in Lancer's class but I just couldn't the lack of sleep, because of my Ghost hunting from the Previous nights has physically and mentally drained me. Sam and Tucker were giving me worried glances Tucker from behind me and Sam next to me. I couldn't tell them I was up till Dawn sucking Ghosts into the thermos they'll freak, especially 's already worried enough. Lancer's talking about something? Shakespeare? what about Shakespeare his plays? but which one? Mcbeth? Romeo and Juliet? I can feel the Fatigue taking over my muscles, sleep I need sleep I told myself. No Fenton stay awake you need to stay awake. I told myself as I started to sway my head forward and back. Stay awake stay awke stay awa. The fatigue soon took over my exhausted mind and before I knew it. I was out like a light.

Sam's POV

Danny was mumbling something about staying awake, eventually the mumbling turned to light snoring I knew right away that Danny had fallen asleep. I wonder what time he went to bed last night? he say's he's been sleeping well but I know he was lying. I hope it wasn't too late.

Tucker's POV

I saw Danny swaying back and forth and mumbling something about staying awake eventually the mumbling turned to light snoring. Man D, I hope your okay, I thought. He probably didn't finish Ghost Hunting till probably Dawn by the looks of the bags under his eyes eventually Lancer looked up from his book and noticed Danny asleep on his desk snoring away.

Lancer's POV

I was grading tests when I heard slight snoring coming from across the room. I looked up and saw Daniel Fenton swaying his head front to back by the look of him he was probably up late gathering Ghosts in that thermos he uses. I got up from my chair and headed twords our town's hero's desk. He was out cold, I shook him slightly.'' ''? I said trying to get his attention.''Uh what''? ''oh sorry '' he said. When he finally gave me his full attention I noticed the bags under his eye's has he been sleeping well or even at all these past few weeks? '' Danny?'' I asked again ''Have you had any sleep this week? he mumbled something. ''What time did you go to bed last night''? I asked in a worried tone. '' Five''. he said in a tired tone. Before I could respond he was asleep once again. I could see Ms Manson Danny's Secret crush and now Girlfriend, and I mean Mayor Foley I will never get use to his new status, stand up out of their seats as soon as Danny's head hit the Desk. ''Five''! they yelled simultaneously. '' Settle down Mayor Foley'' .'' Ms Manson'' and as I said before please be seated.'' ''Mr. Baxter would you please take to the Nurse's office''. did as he was told and picked up Mr. Fenton bridal style and walked out into the hall. ''M's Manson as I said before please remain seated I know you're worried about your Boyfriend but fear not he is in good hands.'' But''! she yelled. ''Please Ms. Manson sit down and relax he will be fine''. She gave me a huff and sat down next to Tucker. But her eyes never left the door that her present lover had exited.

Sam's POV

When Dash took Danny's exhausted body to the Nurse's Office, I was on the brink of calm. I wanted to run out of the room to check on him. I knew he wasn't alright for the past few weeks, I asked him if he was fine he insisted he was , so I dropped the subject. I knew Ghost were returning but Danny never said that this many were escaping the Zone. Five! is her Stinkin serious!. I just hope Danny gets enough sleep before the attacks get to out of hand or before any could escape.

No one's POV

''Finally! Free''! After month's of waiting in line to get through Danny's father's Portal Spectra, found a natural portal that led straight to Downtown Amity Park. ''Watch out Danny our session is still not completed, and I still need your genes to stabilize the new me''! Spectra yelled and with that she gave one last evil laugh and disappeared through her black smoke.

Maddie's POV

I was in the lab with Jack when the phone rang. I placed the updated Spector deflector on the table and headed up the stairs to answer it.'' Fenton residence Maddie speaking.'' Their was a brief pause while I was listening to the School nurse. ''Oh of course I will pick him up right away''. ''Yes thank you. Casper High called and informed me that Danny had fallen asleep in 's English class, and were wondering what time their protector had returned home for some well deserved rest. I informed the school that Danny had returned at five in the Morning and that I told him to stay home today but he insisted on going anyway, since it was most likely that a Ghost attack may occur during school and he would have to leave at any given moment anyway. I gathered my things grabbed the R.V'S keys and drove to Casper High.

2 Day later

Saturday

5: 30 pm

Danny's POV

I woke up in my bedroom when I realized I must of fallen asleep in Lancer's from being up till five trying to stuff ghost's into the Fenton thermos till five in the morning on Thursday. Today was the Day the day I faced Sam's obnoxious family.I texted Sam and told her I would be their after her family arrived and that I had Phantom business to attend to. I was not to face Sam's Jondas and begrudging family. If they were anything like Pamela I had a Long night ahead of I let the chilling twin ring course through me and I headed to Amity's flower shop.

Sam's POV

Somebody kill me my Mom was trying to tell me how to dress again! I mean I know it has no color but at least it's nice. What I was wearing this evening was A white boostiae with black trimming and a back rose on the side a black ruffled skirt and black three inch heels my hair was the same as alway's along with my as if on cue my Family humbly graced us with their presence I hope Danny gets here soon. The first to arrive was my Aunt Serena Uncle Thomas and cousin Savannah and her Boyfriend Alejandro, joy! '' Hello Samantha'' my obnoxious Aunt Serena said as her Husband Thomas and their Daughter Savannah entered the house. '' Hello Aunt Serena,Uncle Thomas Savannah but with a hint of more venom in her name as they came down the elevator a short while a good hour and fifteen minutes Aunt Crystal Uncle Victor and Cousin Michael came. '' Oh my god I said as I saw them enter the house I couldn't believe I forgot about Aunt Chrystal's youngest son Justin he's only four where Michael is seventeen two years older than Danny Tucker and I. After saying hello to everyone I decided to sit down and wait for Danny to turn up. ''So Pamela have you managed to tame that unruly Daughter of your's or is she as hopelessly anti social as we presumed from the beginning my irritating Aunt Serena said as she glanced in my direction presuming that I didn't hear a sound coming out of that big! ''what did I just hear? did I hear correctly? Mom and Aunt Serena were bickering at eachother like they were in a competition. Saying how I should dress durning Family affairs such as this and Aunt Crystal butting in and saying she has never looked so pristine. I had to agree. and something about how I needed a boyfriend which is already confirmed that I have one. '' Samantha has A Boyfriend and a Fine one at that! we invited him but he has not yet arrived so we assumed that he believed that it was a family affair! but since I see that Savannah's Boyfriend has accompanied her than it is only fair for Samantha to do the same''. ''Samantha could you phone your Boyfriend and see if he's on his way? ''Uh sure I said as I walked out of the room grabbed my cell to phone Danny.

Danny's POV

I just got out of the Shower when I noticed I got a missed call from Sam, I figured it was time for me to head to Sam's so I went ghost and headed to Elmer's Floral arrangements. I bought purple flowers that had a hint of black in them I also bought a box of candy from Peter's Chocolate Emporium. After buying the flowers and chocolate's I started to fly twords Sam's Mansion to help her with her demented family.

Sam's POV

Thing's were getting really annoying. All my family were arguing not that any of that was new. I trudged into the kitchen and found my Aunt Crystal. '' Hi Sam how are you pulling through this evening''? ''Well if you disregard what Uncle Thomas, Aunt Serena and cousin Savannah say it's really'' I took a deep breath. ''boring''. my Aunt chuckled a bit. ''So where's Uncle Victor, Regina and Nicky?'' Regina is my twelve year old cousin and Nicky is three. '' Their around here somewhere.'' ''Come on let's see if we can tame this wild family of ours.'' I chuckled slightly at her banter.

''I bet Samantha doesn't even have a boyfriend you probably paid someone.'' said my Aunt Serena. '' She does''! yelled my mother, '' wow she's actually sticking up for me for ounce''. I thought to myself. I sighed and sat in a chair and thought, ''I hope Danny get's here soon''.

Danny's POV

I just landed in front of Sam's Mansion with a box of dark chocolate and a bouquet of black rose's I grabbed the collar of my suit and tugged on my tie. ''Relax Fenton you've protected Amity park and saved the world you can Do this!'' I took a deep breath and Rang the Doorbell.

Sam's POV

I couldn't take it anymore all Aunt Serena was yammering about was how great Savannah's Boyfriend Edward was, and that he was the best Boyfriend that a Manson Woman has ever dated woop de doo. They think I can't have a decent Boyfriend I over heard how they believed I had a goth punk as a boyfriend as if pfft. As if right on cue the Doorbell rang saving me from my Family's grasp I was about to get up to answer it when my cousin Savannah jumped from her chair. ''Oh don't worry Samantha I'll get''.and with that she headed twords the door. Boy was she in for A surprise, I heard the door open. I figured I count down until I hear Savanah's hysterical outburst. ''3 2 1''. ''You're the boy who saved the Planet''! I hear her yell. Oh sweet revenge.

Author's Note

finally second ch. is up I don't really know how the rest of the Manson's got in this but you know how writing is it was just going to Danny Sam and her overbearing parents but you know how writing gets more stories will come thnx for reading!


	3. ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your parents... yay

Author's note

Hey everyone sorry for the wait I've been working on a lot of stories enjoy!

Happy Belated Dannyversary!

Previously on Dinner with the Manson's

''Oh don't worry Samantha I'll get' 'and with that she headed towards the door. Boy was she in for a surprise, I heard the door open. I figured I count down until I hear Savannah's hysterical outburst. ''3 2 1''. ''You're the boy who saved the Planet''! I hear her yell. Oh sweet revenge.

Now on with the story

No one's POV

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the front of the Mansion.

Danny chuckled slightly with a bouquet of Black midnight Roses in one of his hands while prompting a himself on a crutch. ''Uh ya is Sam here''? Danny said while glancing over Savannah's shoulder. ''Danny''! Yelled Sam as she came in from the kitchen. ''Uh Oh God Sam you look''. Danny stood their dumbfounded, While Sam chuckled slightly. '' You don't look half bad yourself Ghost boy''. He chuckled ounce more before realizing he still hadn't given her the roses. ''Uh ya these, he stuttered. are are for you''. '' Aww Danny you're so sweet'' she gave him a peck on the cheeck while grabbing the exswizit bouquet. ''you're welc'' before Danny could finish his sentence his foot went through the floor. ''Danny''!? Sam asked concernly. He chuckled slightly. ''eh uh? I guess I'm a tad nervous'' said Danny. ''Don't be it's just a small dinner Party''. Sam said with a melancholy smile. What's the matter ''I don't like seeing you upset.'' Said Danny as he set down his crutches and started giving Sam comfort by wrapping his arms around her waist gracefully kissing her neck. ''I'm fine don't worry''.

Danny looked at Sam concern filled in his eyes.'' I shouldn't worry?'' Sam your crying'' said Danny. 'Am not''. Said Sam. ''Sam?'' Danny gave her a concerned look. ''Come on Sam cheer up'. He grabed Sam by the waist and gracefully hugged her. Hands around her Petite waist. She giggled slightly.' 'Uh ok is this a trick''? Said Savannah as she looked at the position the finally lovers were in. '' what are you talking about Savannah!?'' Said a really pissed off Sam. The entire Manson Family emerged from the living room to see the outcome of their Black sheep's outburst. ''I mean seriously Why would he be interested in you?!'' he's too good for you''. ''Seriously how much is My Aunt and Uncle paying you''? Danny and Sam looked up at her from their warm embrace. '' What?'' Danny asked. '' Are you death!? how much is my Gothic freak Cousin's Parent's paying you''?! Yelled Savannah. Danny's Eye's flashed green for a brief moment. ''They're not paying me''! ,'' Come on Sam let's put those Roses in some water.'' And with that Danny grabbed Sam's hand while she grabbed his crutch as he led her towards the kitchen. Danny then grabbed a paper towel and gave it to Sam with concerned filled eyes. '' Here'' Danny said as he gave Sam the paper the towel to dry her beautiful lavender eyes. ''Thanks.'' Said Sam as she dabbed her eyes with the paper towel. ''Don't listen to them''. Danny said as he held Sam close to him.'' You are the the most beautiful girl in Amity Park.,

Come on let's talk about it in the kitchen''. Danny said as Savannah stood their Dumbfounded. ''Wait a minute!'' yelled Savannah ''you honestly expect us to believe that The Danny Phantom is actually in love with you!'' she laughed at this thought. Danny couldn't take it his eyes flashed electric green. ''She's not paying me! I loved her since I met her in first grade! I couldn't stop thinking of her and still can't.''! Yelled Danny. ''Seriously Pamela how can you allow your Daughter to purposely trick us into believing that preposterous story''! Yelled Aunt Serena and Uncle Thomas.

''It's not preposterous! Yelled Pamela we may not particularly like Daniel and we may not approve of Samantha's choice of fashion, but Daniel makes Samantha happy and that's enough for us.'' Said Pamela. ''So you did pay him?!'' yelled Aunt Serena. ''No! We did not pay Daniel or his family to date our Daughter he did it on his own free will.''

''It's true''! Yelled Danny as his eyes flashed neon green for a short second. ''I love Sam with all my heart, I've loved her since second grade and I will continue to for the rest of my life'''. Danny said as his eye's returned to their baby blue. '' I still don't believe this. Pamela is this a joke that you and your black sheep daughter came up with to satisfy our satisfactions!'' yelled Uncle Thomas. ''Yeah why would a dapper and handsome young man such as yourself result into dating a sour gothic inconspicuous bat''! Yelled Aunt Serena. And with that the entire Manson family indulged in a gigantic fight. After about twenty minutes Danny couldn't take it anymore his eyes flashed bright neon green once again.

''Enough''. Yelled Sam's Aunt Crystal yelled. '' Now every Manson in the kitchen for a family meeting, now!'' Said Sam's Aunt Crystal, and with that all the Manson's left to the Kitchen for their family discussion. Before Sam's Aunt Crystal left she brought her son's Michael and Justin and Sam's cousin Savannah's boyfriend Alejandro was close behind. ''While we have the family meeting do you boy's mind if you watch Justin''? asked Aunt Crystal. ''Na not good with kids said Alejandro. Aunt Crystal looked at Danny with hopeful eyes. ''I'll watch him.'' Said Danny. ''Oh thanks' said Aunt Crystal as she passed Danny little Justin. ''Hey little Man watch you got their''? Said Danny as he saw the Action figures of himself in Ghost form and Human form and Vlad in his Ghost form in his little hands. ''You the hero! and Vlad he's bad.'' Said Justin as he threw Vlad the toy on the floor. Danny laughed at the young boy's actions as he bounced the laughing boy on his lap. Aunt Chrystal gave me the satisfy glance that tells you she approves of how he handles kids. I was happy that she approved. We then headed towards the Kitchen to see how the Family meeting was going.

Manson Kitchen

''Just admit that you paid Daniel to date your Daughter!'' yelled Thomas. ''For the Hundredth time we did not pay the Fenton's to make their son date our Daughter!'' yelled Pamela.

'' I don't believe a word you say''. Said Aunt Serena. Eventually the argument grew so loud that they couldn't decipher the outcome of the argument.

Center of Amity Park

Spectra was in the center of Amity Park during the Manson ordeal deciding her evil plan to overthrow Phantom and his Heroic acts.

''Danny Danny Danny how many sessions must we go through before you realize you have no chance of defeating me. Danny no matter the outcome I will win!'' and with that final thought Spectra unleashed a diabolical laugh that will put chills down your spine before she disappeared once again.

Authors note

There you have it CH 3

MORE TO COME KEEP READING!


	4. ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they really hate me

Danny Phantom

In

Dinner with the Manson's

Previously on Dinner with the Manson's

''Danny Danny Danny how many sessions must we go through before you realize you have no chance of defeating me. Danny no matter the outcome I will win!'' and with that final thought Spectra unleashed a diabolical laugh that will put chills down your spine before she disappeared ounce again.

Now onto Ch. 4

Danny's POV

Don't mess up Fenton Sam's parent's already don't like you, and her Family think's your being paid to date the love of your life. You've Fought Ghost's and a demented clown with Ghost Envy you can do this. It's hard to think I'm saying this to myself while I'm taking care of my Girlfriends little cousin, while she's in a family meeting.

''Story story story!'' yelled Sam's Cousin Justin. How could anyone resist that?

''Sure what kind of story''? I asked the little guy. ''Of you and Sammy''! He squealed.

I chuckled as he bounced up and down on my lap. ''Ok, let's see what story can I tell you, no to dark Oh I got it!'' Danny said and then he started the story.

Manson Kitchen

Sam's POV

I was sitting on the counter waiting for my family to stop their argument. Seriously?! Does someone have to be paid to love me?! I think not! They didn't believe Danny, me, or even my Parent's and I never agree with them. ''Samantha is not paying him. We are not paying him.'' ''No one is paying him!'' I huffed as it continued when are they going to stop acting like immature children! ''Enough''. I yell. ''This is ridiculous! Why can't you people just accept that someone love's me for me! That's it!'' I jumped off the counter I was sitting on and started walking towards the kitchen door. ''Samantha! Where are you going?'' I turned around abruptly giving my Mother a death glare. ''I'm going to get my scrapbook.'' I said with a huff before leaving the kitchen to head towards my room.

Spectra's Pov

''Danny, Danny Danny. What am I going to do with you.'' You have many priorities you need to fix. Your misery it's so delicious Danny you're a walking Spa treatment! And I will feed off of it. I also need your Gene's to stabilize my new body. Tisk, Tisk Danny I may not have defeated you last time but this time I will I can't wait for our little therapy session see you soon, Danny''. And with that she fled through a portal.

Danny's POV

'' And then Sam was tied to a log in a wagon! They were going to burn her with a stake because they thought your cousin was a witch! She tried to convince them that she wasn't but she realized it was Salem in the 1600's they are very paranoid.''

Justin gasped at the thought of his cousin being burned and clung to his Danny Phantom toys which consisted of Danny his ghost form and the fruitloop himself.

'' You like my toy's their you and Vlad he's bad. '' He said as he threw Vlad's doll to the floor to show his distaste for the man.

I laughed at how his distaste for my arch enemy nearly matches my intense hatred of him. '' You don't like him either huh? Well I hope I never see him again. Justin jumped off my lap and ran to his mother's bag and put the toys of Vlad and me away he then came running up to me again with his hands out towards me.

''Rocket ship!'' he yelled as he bounced back on my lap. I grabbed him and held him up in the air. While he giggled I was Imitating a rocket ship about to take off. '' Astronaut Justin ready for take off in 3, 2, 1 blast off! '' I said as I grabbed him and glided him around in the air while he giggled. ''Has there ever been an attack that you ever had any doubts of winning''? said Sam's Cousin Michael. I stopped holding up Justin and looked up towards Michael. ''Well I uh''. I didn't know what to say. ''I guess the time Undergrowth took over Amity Park and mind controlled Sam. I was gaining ghost powers during his reign of terror that he was inflicting on the town. He took her over because she seemed to really care about the environment''. ''Wow how did you defeat him''? He asked. ''With my ice powers plants can't take in cold air because the humidity opens their pores''. I then started answering all of their questions. I hope Sam is doing okay.

Sam's POV

''Where did I put it''? I was thrashing my room looking for my scrapbook to show my aggravating family. That Danny was the real deal. After scrambling through all my junk. I finally found it. I grabbed it and headed downstairs to face my adoring (A'N sarcasm) family!

Danny's POV

'' Does that answer your question''? I asked as I finished Answering yet another set of questions from Michael. He looked at me like he was studying a Picasso painting. ''Uh hello I may not be 100% human but I'm not a Picasso Painting''! I yelled ''Uh oh sorry I was just wondering how this could happen?'' he asked eyes still studying my every move.

'' Well uh? Your cousin and our friend Mayor Foley were in my parent's lab I was showing their latest invention the Ghost portal. Sam convinced me to go in there and I came out ''. I took a deep breath. ''a Halfa.'' He stared at me for a short period of time. ''Oh wow that's cool''. He said. ''Anything else''? I asked him as I grabbed Justin again and bounced him on my lap. '' Uh no''. He said as he sat on the chair across from me.

Spectra's POV

'' Danny, Danny your misery is my fuel your genes is my beauty you will be mine Danny''!

Spectra then started getting closer to our hero and his Girlfriend's home and with an evil thought in her mind headed towards her target.

Authors note

Is it short? Let me know.

There you have it ch 4 of Danny Phantom in Dinner with the Manson's

I hope you enjoyed it more to come and if you're waiting for my x overs I'm trying my best but I didn't forget about it keep reading and follow and fav Danny want's you 2

Danny – please, please please please (Danny continues)

Me – you know he'll keep doing it until you fave and follow this story and the earth's savior remember to read that one first keep reading!


	5. ch 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow

Author's note

Here's the next chapter I wasn't sure to continue on with another chapter or to finish it with Ch. 4 well anyway here's Ch. 5

Previously on Dinner with the Manson's

'' Danny, Danny your misery is my fuel your genes is my beauty you will be mine Danny''!

Spectra then started getting closer to our hero and his Girlfriend's home and with a evil thought in her mind headed towards her target.

NO ONE'S POV

Manson kitchen

'' Are you sure you didn't Pay him''? asked Sam's cousin Savannah.

''Quite certain.'' said Sam's Dad as he crossed his arms for the hundredth time that evening.

You can tell he was irritated I mean he was asked the same question for the past hour. ''Oh''. Said Savannah as she backed up a little. ''What's taking Samantha so long? I mean what could she possibly be doing''? Savannah asked irritably as she leaned on the counter.

''Maybe she's with her Boyfriend said her mother as she put air quotes around boyfriend as if it was all a lie. I mean can't they just leave it be as it is and accept it. I'm guessing not so much. I mean seriously if they were to pay Danny I believe it would be to stay away from Sam for the rest of his life. As if he would never want to be away from her.

Spectra's POV

''Time that's what you are lacking Danny I am getting closer, Closer to you and closer to your delicious misery with each passing minute I'm one step closer watch your back Danny.''

''Will I finally get to play with that loser Ghost again''? asked a very inpatient Bertrand. ''Soon Bertrand soon'' Spectra said as she flew closer to her destination.

Danny's POV

Man I miss Sam what's taking that meeting so long anyway what could they possibly be doing? I asked myself as I bounced Justin in the air ounce more.

Usually my Ghost sense would have gone off by now but it's actually been pretty quiet. Thank god a break finally! I've been fighting Ghost's since freshman year I deserve a break right? I thought so.

I mean I do enjoy protecting the town but it would be nice to get a break every now and then. There is the truce on Christmas but I don't particularly like waiting an entire year to get a break from Ghost fighting. I sighed as I continued bouncing the ecstatic toddler on my lap.

Sam's POV

I headed downstairs scrapbook in hand. I hope this will explain to my family that the love Danny and I feel for each other isn't a phase but true love. I know he loves me for me as I do with him. I hope someday that I will be the future Mrs. Fenton. Hey a girl can dream. I sighed as slowly descended the stairs to show my family that Danny is not being paid.

Danny's POV

''Like I said I'm not being paid I've had a crush on Sam since third grade.'' I told Michel, as I held Sam's Cousin Justin in my arms ounce again. What did I have to do to get everyone to listen to me? For them to realize I really love Sam for who she is and that not ounce of money will ever get rid of me. I will love her to the end of time.

Sam's POV

I walked into the kitchen Scrapbook in hand. I can't believe I have to prove it by a book. Why couldn't they just believe my words Oh right because I'm the black sheep of the family. I sighed as I slammed the scrapbook on the kitchen table with a huff.

NO ONE'S POV

Danny sat in the living room head leaning on the couches' edge. Why can't I get them to like me? Her parents are so judgmental I can't imagine her family and how they would be.

I mean they already didn't like me and since I exposed my secret it may have escalated into something more. I just Hope that they will have the consideration to get to know me better, now that they know my secret. I thought to myself as I set Justin down in front of his toys, Oh Sam how I love you. I thought to myself as I started to limply pace around the living room Some Day I'm going to marry that girl.

Spectra was with Bertrand in Downtown Amity Park waiting for the appropriate time to strike Danny. With each passing hour Bertrand grew more inpatient. You could see the impatience and frustration in his face. ''After we take care of Danny you up for a cappuccino'' said Bertrand with a curious grin. ''Ooo that sounds like a marvelous Idea. Spectra said as she and Bertrand grew closer to the Manson Mansion.

Sam's POV

''What's that your diary?'' said Savannah as she examined the book I roughly placed on the kitchen table. ''Uh sort of''. I said as Began to open the scrapbook. ''What's this supposed to prove''? Said Aunt Serena.

I gave them both a death glare. I took a deep breath and opened the book to explain what Danny and I really mean to each other.

Danny's POV

After a while of limply pacing around the living room. I decided I needed to rest my leg so I took a seat on the couch and waited for Sam and her family to finish their little family dispute.

With each passing hour I became more and more uneasy every little negative thought pounding my brain as if something was intentionally trying to bring me down.

I figured not to dwell on it. But the pain from my leg wasn't really helping the situation.

I sighed as I continued to gently shake my good leg while I sat in Sam's living room. Still unsure of the outcome of this evening.

Spectra's POV

''Bertrand!'' yelled Spectra as she flew through the haunted town. ''Yes Spectra dear''? asked Bertrand as he flew close behind his demented lover. ''Danny Phantom has played me for the last time. The time is near Danny you will be mine!'' and with that she flew closer and closer to the Manson Mansion.

Danny's POV

I hope Sam's Parent's don't make her brake up with me because they think I'm a freak. I know it's too early to think about it but I believe I found my one true love. I sighed as I leaned down the couch with an agonizing sigh. ''Sam I love you''. I said to myself as Justin returned to my lap probably wanting another story of my past experiences. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was in for a rough evening. I decided to hold Justin until Sam and his mother returned from their family meeting.

Sam's POV

''Now do you see that it's not a paid love''? I asked with a melancholy smile while I gestured to a picture of Danny. ''I love him for who he is, and he loves me for who I am. Can't you all realize that Danny and I are not pretending to love each other? But that its true love we feel for one another.'' My family gave me a bewildered look as if I was telling them a huge lie.

''What it's the truth!'' I yelled as Savannah hit me with her hand. ''God why can't someone love me? Is it because I'm the black sheep of the family''!? I asked them. I mean seriously just because I don't do everything their way it's Inhumane or something! ''Can we just drop it and head back out their because Savannah's and my boyfriend are waiting ever so patiently in the living with Aunt Chrystal's son's''. Aunt Crystal gave me a smile. ''I do love how Danny handles kids, Justin seems so comfortable around him he'll make a great father someday''. She said with a smile. I blushed as she mentioned Danny being a father. I mean I do want him to be the Father of my children someday.

Spectra's POV

''I'm getting closer Danny closer than you couldn't believe. Get ready Danny for the fight of your half-life.'' And with that evil thought Spectra unleashed into diabolical laugh and headed even closer to the Manson Mansion.

Authors note

Another chapter the next one will most likely be the last chapter but don't be bummed there's still more of season 4 coming your way and if you're waiting for my Xovers fear not more to come.

Keep reading! DPL2


	6. ch 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the battle

Danny Phantom

In

Dinner with the Manson's

Previously on Dinner with the Manson's

Spectra's POV

''I'm getting closer Danny closer than you couldn't believe. Get ready Danny for the fight of half-life.'' And with that evil thought Spectra unleashed into diabolical laugh and headed even closer to the Manson Mansion

Now onto Ch. 6

Danny's POV

I bounced Sam's cousin on my good, leg as I waited for their meeting to end it's taking so long I hope Sam's behaving herself. I thought as her cousin started to climb on my head.

I chuckled as I saw his silly antics ''what are you doing''? I told Justin as I grabbed him from my head and placed him on my good leg.

''What happened to your leg''? Said Justin as he pointed to my broken leg. ''A Ghost did it!'' I said playfully but in a serious tone. ''Really''? Said Justin said as he clung to his toys. ''Yeah, but it's a really dark memory from my past, I don't like talking about it''. I said with a melancholy smile. ''Okay.'' Said Justin he didn't push it further, which is uncommon of toddlers but it seemed he respected my wishes. I began to play Rocket ship with him once again he giggled and smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen on a member of our city since I saved the Planet.

Sam's POV

I started to head towards the Living room but Savannah grabbed my hand before I could leave the kitchen. ''You honestly expect me to believe that he love's '' She scoffed ''you''. I gave her my disco figured scowl. ''I don't care what you think of me or Danny, I know what's the truth and that's all that matters''. I said as I started to head out the door. ''Now if you excuse me my Boyfriend has been waiting ever so patiently and I don't intend for him to wait any longer''. I said to them before heading towards the living room.

Danny's POV

I was starting to tell Justin stories of Sam and I's past when Sam and her family came back from their incredibly long discussion. ''Hi'' said Sam as she came in the living room. ''How did that go''? I said slightly chucking in the process. '' It was so amazing, arguments every second; I'm surprised nothing broke in there''. I slightly chuckled at how she handles her family squabbles.

No One's POV

Danny couldn't help but stare man was she gorgeous. He thought to himself as he gave Justin back to Sam's Aunt. ''Who's hungry, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes''. Sam's mother said as she glided around the living room, as if she was the nicest woman on the planet. (25 minutes later) ''So Danny, with all that Ghost Hunting, you're probably too busy to spend time with Samantha, Danny finished taking a drink of the cider that Sam's Grandma, had brought out during their little escapade.

Danny's POV

Dinner has been going… slowly. I mean at least Sam's Aunt Crystal likes me. She said I would make a great father someday I couldn't help but blush. Her Husband really liked me as well. We all started to chat amongst ourselves for a half hour. (Half an hour later)

''Danny?'' Said Sam's Uncle Thomas, Sam told me to watch out his wife and her cousin Savannah as well. ''Yes, I tried to be as polite as I could be considering all of the family drama that has broken out this evening. And destroyed the town you still saved the planet why''? I tried to contain my anger but I realized I was squeezing Sam's hand pretty hard. So I let go. ''Actually I didn't kidnap that Mayor or any Mayor a ghost was out for revenge when I escaped his prison in the Ghost zone.''

''So you're a convict?! They all gasped. ''No I accidently knocked my Mothers anniversary present in the Ghost zone when I was speed cleaning my parents Lab with a ecto ray, and it fell in the portal, Sam and Tucker guided me to it with the Spector speeder''.

Sam's Aunt gave me a death glare, before yelling. ''So you put my niece in danger!?'' said her Aunt Serena even though I know she doesn't care about Sam. ''No we only went into the Ghost zone when he didn't respond to us through the Fenton phones.' Sam said with a huff.

''Exactly''. I said with a sigh of relief. ''Well what about those burglaries''? said Sam's Aunt Serena. ''I was being controlled''. They gave me an I don't believe a word your saying look.

Well except for Sam's Aunt Chrystal and Uncle Victor, they seemed to be the only sane and kind people here including their boys. I hope this goes well. I gave my dress shirt collar a nervous tug before continuing my meal and trying to block out the evil glare I was getting from most of her Family.

Sam's POV

Ugg I can't wait for this stupid Dinner to be over. All night long they go on dissing or protecting Danny. I couldn't take it. I hope this Dinner ends soon. Time grew on longer and longer, the slowest dinner party of my life. I'm just glad Danny's here to endure it with me instead of me by myself.

No one's POV

The Dinner Party grew more and duller by the minute. Sam was holding Danny's hand, Danny was tensing from Sam's family's harsh comments well after dinner we are so out of here, Sam thought as she grasped Danny's hand tightly. He shouldn't let my Disgruntled Family irk him he is better than that, and he knows that doesn't he? Sam thought, as she rubbed his hand, while they continued eating their Dinner.

Spectra's POV

''Their it is Danny's little lovers Mansion I hope I don't interrupt an importantly fun event''. I chuckled to myself of course I actually don't care what I could be interrupting. I just wanted to seem like she wasn't intruding on Danny's social life even though I could care less I slowly floated close to Sam's Mansion, Danny's ghost sense should have gone off by now I'll just barge in right now!

Danny's POV

My Ghost sense went off during dinner. I hope the Family doesn't blame me for its invasion. Most likely they will, that was soon decided when Spectra came in with an evil smirk plastered on her face

. ''Danny? Ready for that therapy session''? Spectra said with an evil chuckle. ''Oh and let's not forget those wondrous Genes that would make me beautiful again ounce I get that new form ounce again.''(Authors note: like in Doctors disorders)

Sam's Family were scared and angry, well the ones that liked me such as Michael and Justin and their Parents were concerned for my well-being along with their family, as for the rest well they were so pissed at me.

''Spectra?! You know you are really messed up? You know that? And you can't have my genes''! I yelled before calling for the blue chilling rings that would transform me into my Famous Alter Ego. (Authors note – bear with me I'm not so sure I'm good at fight scenes) ''Danny you know, you can't beat me I'mstronger this time'' Spectra said with an evil snicker.

''We''ll see about that'' I said as I threw a punch in her direction. Hurdling her towards a wall which left a giant hole in Mrs. Manson's Kitchen.

'' I knew he was a menus.'' Yelled Sam's Uncle Thomas and Aunt Savannah as they held their Daughter close trying to protect her from Spectra and I's battle.

I blasted her with an ectoray and sent her into the living room ounce again. Sam tried to help me but her Parents held her back probably unaware that Sam knew what she was doing, or maybe they did it to spite me. Spectra grabbed my arm and hurled me into another wall. It was as if I was a ragdoll and Spectra was the little girl who played roughly, she blasted me with her ghostly energy before tearing at me with her monstrous claw nails, I have no clue what was going on after a painful twenty five minutes.

My suit was charred from the burns I endured during the battle. She grabbed me by the neck and held me close to her before whispering in my ear. ''Time to finish what I came for.'' She said with evil look on her eye.

I shuddered thinking that maybe she'll never stop trying. She burned threw my cast on my leg it was the most dreadful feeling I had ever felt in a long time well not counting the incident with Dan.

It hurt so much I couldn't focus on the task at hand. I stumbled into the dining room, hoping that I could get her into the thermos before it got any worse. ''Looking for this?'' she said with a malicious grin. (A.N 30 MIN L8ER)

I blasted her with another ecto ray, the thermos rolled over to Sam's feet; I'm not sure what happened because Spectra held me by throat and I couldn't grasp the situation around me.

I know she wanted me unconscious to finish her task, but I had to stop her. I had to. I shot her with an ecto ray, but she dodged it thrusting me to the stairs, as she had planned. ''Danny''! I heard Sam yell my name as she brought out one of the Fenton wrist rays I gave her for emergencies.

She than aimed it at Spectra hitting her into the kitchen. About fifthteen minutes later Sam came back rattling the thermos as if she won a big stuffed Bat at the county fair. ''Well that was tough, you ok''. She said while helping me up and leading me to a nearby couch.

''Ya I'm fine.'' I said giving her a peck on the lips. ''That's good well I'll walk you home since it seems this dinner ended horribly.'' Sam said with a smile on her face.

''Uh oh sure okay well it was nice meeting you'' I said as I grabbed Sam's jacket putting it around her before opening the door leading us both onto her porch. ''Well that was fortunate.'' Sam said in a fit of laughter. ''Oh that was funny to you''? I said with fake irritation. ''Hilarious'' she said while running down the street. ''Come on you know I can't chase you!'' I yelled as she ran further down the street. ''doesn't mean you can't try come on Fenton!'' she yelled as I chased after her as best I could should of went to the movies.

Authors note

I hope you liked it was really hard figuring out how to end it but I think it turned out well.. Hope you enjoyed it keep reading!


End file.
